He Wouldn't Be Gone
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: John started flirting with Maria.So Mike left.  John is broken without his Mikey WARNING BoyxBoy Mikex John Morisson   MizxMorrison


**Red roadside wild flower if I'd only picked you.**

**Took you home set you on the counter, oh at least a time or two**

**Maybe she'd thought it through.**

I made a mistake, I thought I wanted Maria and so I stopped treating you right. I should have know that the fact that I started seeing her every day was not the reason I was so happy, it was because I was with you. Maybe if I hadn't been so stupid, then just maybe, Mike wouldn't be gone.\

**Yellow sunset slowly dipping down in the rear view**

**Oh, how she'd love to sit and watch you**

**I could have done that a whole lot more.**

Mike used to like to watch me brake dance after the day was done and I had nothing more I had to do. And I used to do it for him every night because it made him happy and because he liked to try and copy me but never could quite get it down right. I had so much fun with him doing that one little thing. He was so cute. But when I started hanging around with Maria I never had time for that anymore and now im regretting it….I miss those little things we did….I miss him.

**If I hadn't been so stubborn, been so selfish**

**thought about her more thought about me less.**

**Joked and made her laugh**

**Held her when she cried**

**A little more of that… maybe I….**

**Wouldn't be driving like hell, flying like crazy down the high way**

**Calling every one we know.**

**Stopping any place she might be.**

**Going any place she might go.**

I was being stubborn by pretending Mike was happy with me flirting with Maria. I was being selfish, always thinking about me and never worrying about Mike. If I wasn't always trying to impress Maria and instead trying to make Mike laugh. And Instead of going places with her I should have been home with Mike to hold him when his Brother passed. But I didn't and now im paying for it. In fact at this very moment im in my truck barreling down the high way. Calling every one I know asking for Mike. I stopped at Paul's place(Big show),Chris's place(Jericho), everybody's and still no sigh of Mike. I stopped by the restaurant he loves, the lake where we first kissed, the park he goes to think at….the beach where I told him I loved him.

**Beating on the dash , screaming out he name at the windshield **

**Tears soaking up my face**

**If I'd have loved her this much all along**

**Maybe maybe, yeah maybe**

**She wouldn't be gone,**

**She wouldn't be gone**

Mild hysteria was setting in. I was screaming so hard I thought my throat was bleeding. I shouldn't be driving because my eyes are blurred by the endless streams of tears rolling down my face. I didn't realize how much I loved him then, and now I am starting to see that I cannot imagine life without him. He shouldn't be gone because I should have know better than to let him go but I didn't so he is….and now im alone.

**She warned me it was coming, **

**Said if I didn't change she was leavin**

**I just couldn't believe she would really walk out.**

**God I believe her now.**

**Called her Momma.**

**Cried like a baby to her best friend.**

**If they've seen her they ain't saying, they ain't saying.**

Mike told me three weeks ago that if I didn't stop this thing I had with Marie he was leaving , I didn't believe that he was actually serious. God I believe him now. I called him momma and she told me she hadn't seen or heard from him in a week and if I had hurt him she was gonna kick my ass. I went over to Cody's house and cried all over him when he told me he hadn't seen Mike either. I had to wonder if they were telling the truth or not.

**Now, im cursing like a fool, praying it aint to late.**

**All I want to do is fix my mistakes.**

**Find her, beg her, for one more try,**

**Until then damn it I'll being driving like hell**

**Flying like crazy down the high way**

**Calling every one we know**

**Stopping any place she might be**

**Going any place she might go.**

All I could get out of my mouth were curses. In my head I was praying that I would find him and beg him to let me make it up to him. To just let me try one more time. And I will find him but until then damnit I guess I will be doing what in doing right now. Im miserable and even if I stopped and went home I would be miserable. Even with Maria, without Mike I would be miserable.

**Beating on the dash , screaming out he name at the windshield **

**Tears soaking up my face**

**If I'd have loved her this much all along**

**Maybe maybe, yeah maybe**

**She wouldn't be gone,**

**She wouldn't be gone**

**Beating on the dash , screaming out he name at the windshield **

**Tears soaking up my face**

**If I'd have loved her this much all along**

**Maybe maybe, yeah maybe**

**She wouldn't be gone,**

**She wouldn't be gone**

I had to stop on side the road because I had almost hit four people already. Just because My life was practically over that doesn't mean I have to end other peoples lives. I felt my heart shattering and all I could make myself do was put my hands in my head and cry.

**Red roadside wild flower if I'd only picked you.**

**Took you home set you on the counter, oh at least a time or two**

**Maybe she'd thought it through.**


End file.
